How The Ninja Turtles and Spinjitzu Masters Met and Became Friends
by LeoFan
Summary: The Turtles are zapped through the Kraang's portal. They end up in the land of Ninjago, where the five ninjas already there become their friends. Little do they know the Shredder has followed them & brought an army of footbots. The evil Shredder forms an alliance with Lord Garmadon & they plot to get revenge on the senseis, & they also plot something else, possibly more sinister.
1. Zapped through a portal by chance

**Me: This is my first crossover! I wrote this one a while ago and I'm just now publishing it. Sorry for any typos, I was to lazy to go through and edit.**

**Leo: and LeoFan does not own TMNT.**

**Kai: *walks in* or Ninjago.**

**Me: Thanks guys. Please R&R! And check out Leo's blog, hamato/leonardo./wordpress./com (slashes aren't in link)**

**-page break-**

Late at night on the rooftop of Mr. Murikami's Noodle Shop in New York City, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo were battling the Purple Dragons, a street gang who regularly bothered Mr. Murikami about giving them money. The four Turtles had first battled them when their friend April had asked them to accompany her to his shop and they had walked in on the gang beating up the blind noodle man. They forced the Dragons out and Mr. Murikami became their friend. This time they had battled the Dragons up to the rooftop. Here, the Turtles had an advantage. While the Dragons were familiar with the streets, the Turtles were familiar with the rooftops. When the Dragons' leader, Sid, had been defeated, he ordered the Dragons off the roof. He shouted his best insult. The one he always used.  
"This ain't over Greenie!" Sid shouted as they left by means of the fire escape. Donnie turned to Raph.  
"'Ain't' isn't a word and 'Greenie' is the worst insult ever. It's not even an insult!" Donnie fumed. Raph rolled his eyes. The four brothers went down into the store to see if the old shop owner was okay. Fortunetly, nothing had happened to him.  
"Thank you very much. Would you like some Pizza Gyoza?" Mr. Murikami asked the Turtles. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey looked at each other.  
"Are you kidding? YES PLEASE!" The brothers shouted in unison. After a lot of the pizza stuffed dumplings, the Turtles got up to leave.  
"Thanks, Murikami-san!" Leo said, speaking for himself as well as his brothers.  
"Your welcome, Turtle-San!" Said Mr. Murikami. The noodle man had known the brothers were mutant turtles ever since they had rescued him from the evil Xever. The man was very grateful to the four for saving his life and he frankly didn't care that some of his very best friends and customers were giant walking, talking, reptile martial artists. The Turtles walked out of the shop toward the Shellraiser, parked around the side alley. As they climbed into their seats Donnie's tPhone started going off. Donnie checked the phone.  
"Uh oh. Leo! Head for TCRI! The Kraang are up to no good!" He shouted. The Shellraiser swung out of the alley and headed for TCRI.  
_-Meanwhile in the land of Ninjago-_  
"NINJAGO!" Kai spun into a fiery red tornado and headed toward the row of skeletons in front of him. Nuckal, who was supposed to be leading the skeletons into battle screamed and ran.  
"What are you doing you numb skull? I give you a chance to lead us into battle and you run away! Why, I otta-AHH!" Kruncha followed Nuckal as did at least twenty more skeletons. An electric blue tornado spun to a stop next to Kai as he came to a standstill.  
"Well that evens the odds, doesn't it?" Jay said looking at the four remaining skeletons. An icy white tornado stopped spinning next to Jay.  
"It might have even destroyed them!" Said the robotic Nindroid, Zane. A tornado of spinning soil slowed and stood next to him.  
"Whadda ya say we intimidate 'em a little? You know a little fun?" Cole asked. Jay nodded.  
"Fire!" Kai shouted. He spun into his fiery tornado.  
"Earth!" Cole shouted, starting an earth colored tornado.  
"Ice!" Zane shouted. An icy tornado appeared.  
"Lightning!" shouted Jay, spinning his tornado into the other three. A giant cyclone formed from the four combined elements. The skeletons stood shaking as the giant tornado split back into four and they stood still. A giant, soily replica of Ultra Dragon, Lloyd's dragon stood before them. The skeletons followed the rest of the army screaming. Even though the earthy clone wasn't alive, the very image of Ultra Dragon was enough to scare anyone. Even beings from the underworld. The four ninjas laughed and started heading back toward the Destiny's Bounty. As they set up their favorite video game, Kai's sister, Nya, ran into the room.  
"The Fangpyre have been spotted in Ninjago city!" She said. "Zane's falcon spotted them!"  
"Well, I guess no video games right now guys." Said Cole. He started to put away the video game but Lloyd came into the room and took the controller. He sat down and started to play. Cole started forward, but Sensei Wu stepped into the room and stopped him.  
"Let him play for right now. He's been training nonstop since last night." the Sensei said. Cole nodded and went into the other room. The flying ship soared toward Ninjago City.  
_-Back in NYC-_  
"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey shouted as he knocked a Kraang droid into the wall. The droid smashed into the wall and landed in several pieces. It's alien brain occupant jumped out squealing. Leo sliced through two droids at once and Raph stabbed one through the head. Donnie whacked three with a wide swing from his bo-staff.  
"Kraang, summon the one known as Tragg to come to this place and destroy those known as the Turtles." A Kraang droid said. The Turtles looked at each other as the 16 foot-tall rock-man came into the room.  
"I hate that rock." said Raph as they got ready to attack. The Turtles slowly were backed up onto the portal. The Kraang surrounded them.  
"Kraang, activate what is known as the portal now." Said a Kraang droid. Donnie looked down.  
"Guys! Run! Now!" He shouted. The Turtles started to jump over walls of Kraang, but the portal activated and the Turtles were caught in it's beam. With a flash of light, the four brothers disappeared.  
_-In Ninjago City-_  
"All right!" Jay yelled as he spun through a group of Fangpyres. The red and white serpentine fell to the ground. Fangtom ordered them to regroup and the snakes started heading toward Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd.  
"Guys? Got any ideas?" Kai asked. Then the five ninjas noticed that the snakes were staring behind them. The Fangpyre turned and ran. The five glanced at each other and looked behind them just in time to see a portal opening. The ninjas stared in surprise as four turtles fell through the portal. The orange one sat up and looked at his feet.  
"AAHH!" Stubby! Joey Nails! Two of the triplets! TWO! What happened to my toes?" The Turtle looked at his hands. "My fingers! They're gone!" The blue one sat up and looked at him.  
"It had something to do with the Kraang zapping us through the portal!" he said. "I'm gonna call April and see if she get Master Splinter and come down here. Donnie," he said looking at the purple one. "On second thought, you can text her. You'll be able to explain what happened and tell her how to get here better than me." The one he called "Donnie" nodded and took out a shell shaped phone.  
"What the heck is a Kraang?" asked Jay.  
"No idea, but it doesn't sound like a good guy. But...those guys don't seem to be a threat. Blue seems to be the leader. I'll go talk to him." said Cole. Cole stepped forward as the one in red got up and started yelling at Blue.  
"You and your stupid plans! If you had never sneak attacked them, the Kraang would be toast by now, and so would that stupid rock! And we would be home! But nooo! We had to sneak attack them! And now look at us! We're no better off than before! Look at my sais!" He held up a pair of sais that looked as if they had once been shiny but had been dulled.  
"Um, sorry to interrupt your 'friendly' conversation guys, but we're here!" A girl in a yellow football jersey jumped through the portal followed by a giant rat.  
"April!" Donnie said running to her. "You okay?" _April_ nodded and looked at the orange one.  
"Mikey, what are you doing?" she asked. _Mikey_ was sticking his hand in and out of the portal.  
"Fingers, no fingers. Fingers, no fingers. Fingers, no fingers." he said.  
"Ok buddy. Put 'em up." Red said.  
"Raph, who are you talking t-" Blue turned around. He unsheathed his swords. "Ok. We don't want any trouble. You just tell us who you are and what's goin' on and you'll be ok. If not, watch your back." Blue stood posed to attack along with Raph, Donnie and Mikey.  
"Hey. Easy dude. We aren't gonna hurt ya or anything. My name's Cole. I lead this bunch of ninjas over here." Cole said motioning to the other four. "The red one's Kai, the white one's Zane, the green one is Lloyd and the blue one's Jay." Cole let his hood down. The blue Turtle put away his swords.  
"You let down your guard to quickly, Leonardo. Take out your swords." The rat said.  
"Hai Sensei." Leonardo said. He stepped forward holding up his twin katanas.  
"I'm Leonardo. But you can call me Leo. I lead my brothers and our best friend April. That's Raph, Donnie, Mikey and over there's April. And this is Master Splinter, our Sensei." Leo pointed to each one in turn and stood next to Master Splinter. "Could you answer a question for us?" Leo asked.  
"Sure. Go ahead." said Kai, coming to stand next to Cole.  
"Where are we?" asked Leo. The four Turtles, April and Splinter looked around the city.  
_-In the Shredder's evil lair-_  
Karai! Summon the Kraang!" Shredder ordered. The kunoichi nodded and went to the other room and appeared a moment later with a Kraang droid.  
"What does the one known as the Shredder wish to have from Kraang?" The droid asked.  
"Information. What is your report about the Turtles?" Shredder asked the droid.  
"The ones known as the Turtles are no longer in this place. They are in the place which is known as not in this place. They are in another place far from this place and other places, one known as Shredder." The Kraang said. "In the time unit which is later rather than sooner the one known as Splinter and the one known as April O'Neil followed them through what is known as the portal."  
"What? When?" Shredder demanded.  
"In the time unit known as 15 minutes ago, one called Shredder." The Kraang reported.  
"Have you closed the portal?" Asked Shredder.  
"No." Replied the Kraang.  
"Well don't just stand there! Close it!" Shredder ordered. The Kraang droid turned.  
"Wait." Shredder whispered. The droid stopped. "Monitor them and let me know when they leave." he commanded the droid. The Kraang nodded and then left the room. Shredder turned to Karai.  
"Karai, gather together an army of footbots. I plan to follow the Turtles and Hamato Yoshi through the portal and destroy them myself." He said.  
"Yes father." Karai replied, and also left the room.  
"I will now finish what I started so long ago." Shredder laughed evilly.  
_-Ninjago City-_  
"You are in Ninjago City." Said Zane.  
"What's that?" Raph asked. Then he noticed a man with a white beard and a girl in red driving up on a motorbike. "And who are they?"  
"We might ask the same of you, young turtles." Said the bearded man.  
"Leonardo, this is Sensei Wu and Nya. Sensei Wu and Nya, this is Leonardo. I'll let him finish the intros." Jay said, gesturing to Leo that he should start talking.  
"Well, you can just call me Leo. This is Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. but you can just call them Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. This is April and this is Master Splinter, our Sensei." Leo said, putting away his swords at a nod from Master Splinter.  
"Pleased to meet you Leonardo. What brings you here?" Asked Sensei Wu.  
"Well, actually the Kraang-" Leo started, but Jay interrupted.  
"Yeah about that. What is a Kraang?" Jay asked.  
"It is rude to interrupt Jay. Especially a visitor." Sensei Wu said.  
"Sorry." Jay said quickly. "But about this Kraang?"  
"If we told you, we'd have to kill you." Said Raph crossing his arms. Then he looked around and leaned forward. "You see, the Kraang are aliens from another dimension." Raph said.  
"Raph!" Leo said, elbowing him. "Anyway, the Kraang zapped us here using their portal. Which is that thing over there." Leo motioned to the portal. "And those two robots guarding it are Kraang droids. The Kraang are inside."  
"Why do they need those robot suits?" Kai asked.  
"They're actually alien brains. So they kinda need help getting around." Donnie explained.  
"Their technology is even more complex than mine!" Zane stated.  
"Your...technology? What do you mean?" Donnie asked.  
"Zane's a Nindroid." Jay said simply.  
"We'll explain later." said Lloyd.  
"One more question. Mikey, who are Stubby and Joey Nails?" Cole asked. Leo, Raph, and Donnie glanced at each other as a maniacal smile formed on Mikey's face.  
"Those are my toes." Mikey grinned.  
"Your...toes?" Zane asked.  
"Yeah. I named all six of 'em." Mikey said. "There's Stubby and Joey Nails, and-"  
"Yeah that's nice." Jay said.  
"And, my other three are the stinky triplets." Mikey smiled.  
"Ok, glad we got that sorted out. Let's head back to the Bounty." Said Kai.  
"What's that?" asked Donnie.  
"Um...we'll just show you." Said Jay.  
"Should I call our ride?" Lloyd asked.  
"Go ahead." Said Cole.  
"Heeerrree Dragon!" Lloyd called.  
"Wait. Dragon?" Donnie said. "Those don't actually exist! Do they?"  
"They do here." said Nya. Just then the giant four headed figure of Ultra Dragon appeared. The Turtles stared with their mouths open. The giant pale dragon landed.  
"Whoa! Sweet ride dudes!" Mikey said. They all climbed on the dragon's back with the exception of Sensei Wu and Nya who got back onto the motorbike. They all headed out of the city. After they left, Shredder stepped through the portal, and about 200 footbots followed. Then the portal closed. Shredder's gaze followed the dragon and the motorbike. Then he ordered the footbots to follow him and they followed the Turtles and the ninjas.  
Later, the five ninjas, Sensei Wu and Nya brought their guests into the guest bedroom aboard the bounty. They had earlier given them the tour and the four brothers were still slightly in shock. Sensei Wu took Master Splinter downstairs to discuss training methods over a cup of tea. Nya took April to the other guest bedroom. Zane turned to Donnie after they left.  
"Earlier, you questioned my technology?" He asked. Donnie nodded. Zane reached down to his torso and flipped open a door.  
"Whoa!" Said the four brothers, staring.  
"Dude! Your a robot!" Said Mikey.  
"Hey hey hey! A Nindroid!" Jay corrected him. "I came up with that, so that's what it is!"  
"Dude, you name stuff to? So do I! Besides my toes I mean...Donnie made a turtle robot and I named him Metalhead! Because he has a head and its made of metal! And he turned an old subway car into the Shellraiser..." Mikey's voice trailed off as he and Jay walked down the hall. Leo looked at Raph who shrugged and they both looked over at Donnie who had bent down to study Zane's robotics.  
"This technology! It's so rare! Do you know how rare it is? Someone might find this technology say...about every 11 years?" Donnie estimated.  
"10.8 exactly." Said Zane.  
"Whoa! I love Nindroids!" Donnie continued to gawk over the various gears. Kai tapped Raph and Leo on the shoulders.  
"Why don't you guys, Cole and I go train a little? You know...compare ourselves and our abilities?" Kai asked.  
"Yeah!" said Leo at the same time Raph and Cole said "No!" Leo stared at Cole.  
"Huh. A leader who doesn't like practice and training." Leo raised his eyebrow.  
"Not everything happens like in your stupid Space Heroes show Leo." Raph said grinning and slapping Cole some green.  
"Well, me and Leo'll go then." Said Kai motioning for Leo to follow him. As they entered the training room Leo's jaw dropped.  
"Wow! This is gonna be great for training!" Leo said enthusiastically. He watched in awe as Kai flipped, jumped, and swung around the course. He came to a stop at the end and said  
"NINJAGO!" And spun into a fiery tornado. Leo applauded wildly and his eyes boggled. Kai spun to a stop and took a bow.  
"What is that? How did you do it? Whoa!" Leo went nuts.  
"It's called Spinjitzu. It's a certain method of training..first you have to master this course..." Kai explained as Leo listened attentively.

_TBC..._

**-page break-**

**Me: hope you enjoyed! Updates should be fairly frequent, cuz I already have all of this part written,**

**Leo: this part?**

**Kai: It's a trilogy. She told me. **

**Me: yes it is. And also, just a side note. I have not seen any of Ninjago Rebooted. I have only seen through season 2. Remember, reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Back story sharing senseis

**Me: I don't own TMNT or Ninjago. R&R**

**-page break-**

"And then you have them do some sparring for a little while to practice what they have learned." Master Splinter explained to Sensei Wu.  
"It sounds very effective." Said Sensei Wu. "Now I have a question. How did you and your sons become mutants?"  
"That starts a long time ago." Said Master Splinter.  
"Do tell." Said Sensei Wu.  
"A long time ago, when I was still human and lived in Japan, I had a very good friend. Oroku Saki, who later became our mortal enemy, the Shredder. We were like brothers. Then the love of a woman, Tang Shen, came between us. A serious rivalry developed and soon festered into hatred. Later, Tang Shen and I were married and had a baby daughter, Miwa. One night, Oroku Saki attacked me. He set fire to my house. He took the life of my beloved wife, and kidnapped Miwa. He raised her to fight against me, believing him to be her father, and that I am the one who took her mother. Later on, I moved to New York City. One day, I was leaving the pet shop with four baby turtles. My sons, before their mutation. I passed a strange man on the street. Something felt...off about him. I decided to follow. I came upon an alley. The strange man stood discussing something with another man who looked exactly like him, and a canister of glowing, green, radioactive, mutagen was in his hands. I accidentally stepped on a rat as I tried to get close enough to hear what they were saying. They turned and saw me. They said I was not supposed to be there, and since I had seen them, I would not leave. I fought each of them. When I defeated the one holding the mutagen, the canister flew through the air and broke in front of me. It splashed onto my legs, causing me to drop the bowl containing my sons. I mutated into a rat, having come into contact with the rat before my mutation. My sons, having come into contact with the store clerk who placed them into their bowl, became human sized. I took them with me to the sewers, and trained them in the art of Ninjutsu." Master Splinter finished his story and took a sip of his tea. "Now I would like to hear your story of how you came upon your ninjas."  
"Long before time had a name, the first Spinjitzu master, my and my older brother's father, created Ninjago using the four golden weapons of Spinjitzu that he had forged. The Sword of Fire, The Nunchucks of Lightning, The Scythe of Earth, and The Shurikens of Ice. These weapons are so powerful, no one can wield them all at once. One day, my brother and I were sparring in the front yard. I lost my katana over the wall. Knowing my father would be angry, my brother, Garmadon, told me to retrieve it. I would not. He told me not to put off until tomorrow what could be done today. He scaled the wall to fetch the sword himself. What he did not know, was that a snake lurked on the other side. When Garmadon reached out to pick up the katana, the snake, The Great Devourer, bit him. The snake's venom was so powerful, it could turn even the purest of things evil. He was consumed by darkness. His desire to possess the four weapons grew and grew. After our father passed, I hid the weapons. For fear of my own demise, I drew a map for an honest man, Kai and Nya's father, to hide. Later on, I found my ninjas. Cole, I found scaling the highest mountain in Ninjago. Jay was testing an invention. Zane was meditating in freezing cold water. I found Kai, still working in his father's blacksmith shop, Four Weapons. He was hard to convince. It took the skeletons stealing the map and kidnapping his sister to convince him to train with me. We stole the weapons back from my brother, and brought them back here. Lloyd is my brother's son. He is the legendary green ninja. We found him after he was kicked out of Darkley's School for Bad Boys. To this day, we are still trying to defeat my evil brother. The worst villain Ninjago has ever seen. Lord Garmadon." The two senseis continued to talk and neither of them noticed the silhouette of Shredder, listening to their every word.  
"I must find this, Lord Garmadon." Shredder said to himself. "Then, maybe we can form an alliance and each defeat our own enemies." Shredder slipped away just as Splinter turned around.  
"What is it?" Asked Sensei Wu, concerned.  
"I thought I heard something. Never mind." Splinter drank the last of his tea and looked at the clock. "I believe Michelangelo will be seeing us soon."  
"Why do you say that?" Asked Sensei Wu.  
"It is five o'clock. He will be wanting his dinner." Splinter replied. Two seconds later Mikey came into the room with Jay.  
"Hey Master Splinter. Sensei Wu. Can we order a pizza? I'm starving!" Mikey said. The two masters exchanged glances. Splinter chuckled.  
"Is it somethin' I said?" Mikey asked. "Never mind. About that pizza. I'm thinking sausage and...jellybeans."  
"Sausage and jellybeans?" Asked Cole, walking into the room with Raph. "On a pizza?"  
"It's one of his favorites." Raph explained. Donnie and Zane walked into the room discussing astrophysics. April and Nya soon followed. Later, Lloyd came in going on and on about beating Cole's high score on Ninja Dragon Adventure. While they were waiting on Leo and Kai they ordered two large pepperoni and a large sausage and jellybean pizzas from the local pizza joint, Ninjago Cheesey Pizzeria. 10 minutes after the pizza arrived, Leo and Kai still weren't in the room.  
"I'll get him." Raph said.  
"No." Master Splinter said. "We will all go. I would like to see what they are doing. Wu?"  
"I agree." Said Sensei Wu. They looked everywhere.  
"Did anyone think to look for them in the training room?" Asked Donnie, looking up from Zane's tutorial on how to use the control panel on his arm.  
"That would be like him to be training." Said Raph, annoyed. They walked down the hall. Leo's voice became clearer the closer they got.  
"Wait! Wait! I got it!" He said. He let out a shout as the other four ninjas, his brothers, Nya and April, and the senseis walked in.  
"NINJAGO!" Leo yelled and he spun into a dark blue tornado. "WHOOHOO!" He shouted as he spun around the course. He spun to a stop in front of Kai, who applauded. "And I didn't get dizzy this time!" Said Leo.  
"Good. That means you got it right." Kai said. They both turned around to clapping coming from behind them.  
"Very good Leonardo!" Said Sensei Wu. He walked over to Kai. "You taught him in that short amount of time?" He asked.  
"Yeah, well he was really set on learning it. I think even more than I was." Kai said modestly.  
"Typical." Said Raph, rolling his eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah, real interesting. Can we eat now?" Asked Jay and Mikey at the same time. Sensei Wu smiled.  
"Yes Jay. Yes Michelangelo." He said. They all left for the kitchen.  
_-Ninjago Teas and Hot Drinks-_  
"Tell me where I can find the man named Garmadon." Shredder stormed into Ninjago Teas and Hot Drinks. The clerk had her back to him.  
"Would you be meaning Lloyd Garmadon or Lord Garmadon?" She asked, turning around. When she saw Shredder she backed up a couple of steps. "I-I assume you m-mean Lord Garmadon?" She stammered. The Shredder nodded. "Well, usually I would not give directions to anyone to find him unless it was special circumstances." She said, gaining back her confidence. Shredder unsheathed his claws. She stared at them. "I suppose that means that it is special circumstances?" She asked. "Well if you head down the street..."  
_-Destiny's bounty-_  
Three tornadoes spun around the training course. A bright purple one, a dark red one and a dark blue one. Mikey sat in a corner polishing off the rest of the pizza. He tossed the last box aside and jumped up.  
"You ready Mikey?" asked Jay. When Mikey nodded, Jay said "Ok, first you-"  
"No, no, no! I've been watchin'. I can do it. NINJAGO!" Mikey yelled. For a brief amount of time, a bright orange tornado spun around the course. Then it began jerking and Mikey fell on the floor, groaning. "Dudes? I think I'm gonna throw up!" He said, clutching his stomach. "Aw! I'm dizzy! Leo? I mean, Leos? Where's Sensei? Aw!"  
"I believe you will need some time to recover before you continue, my son." Said Master Splinter. "Leonardo, please take him to your room."  
"Hai Sensei." Said Leo. He helped Mikey up and guided him out of the training course and to the guest room.  
"Why do you guys say hai? We just say yes." Cole asked Raph.  
"That's just how we were taught." Raph replied.  
"You know what guys? I think we're gonna turn out to be great friends." Said Nya.

"Agreed." Said April.


	3. Alliance is formed, serpentine are met

**Me: I don't own TMNT or Ninjago**

**-page break-**

_-Lord Garmadon's Dark Fortress-_  
"This is it. Footbots! Stay here!" Shredder ordered. He approached the door just as Lord Garmadon opened it.  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Garmadon growled. Shredder stared wide eyed. "What are you looking at, Scar face?" Garmadon demanded.  
"You have...four arms!" Shredder said in suprise.  
"Always the arms." Garmadon face palmed with his top right arm. "Who are you and WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Garmadon shouted. Shredder stared for a moment and the pulled himself together long enough to answer Garmadon's questions.  
"My name is Oroko Saki. But you may call me, the Shredder. I came from New York City, following my enemy, Hamato Yoshi and his four ninjas and their friend. I over heard Yoshi speaking with a man named Wu about you and your desire to destroy his ninjas, and possess the four golden weapons of twistitzu-"  
"Spinjitzu." Garmadon corrected him. "Go on."  
"Whatever. And I thought we could form an aliiance, each destroying our own enemies, and working together!" Shredder finished. Lord Garmadon stood for a second staring at Shredder. Then he laughed evily.  
"Yes! Finally someone who shares my desire to destroy ninjas! Oh, and by the way. Wu is-" Lord Garmadon was cut off by Shredder.  
"Your brother. Yes, I know the whole story. The snake, the map, the skeletons, the underworld, I am a ninja myself, even though an evil one. I overheard it all." Shredder said.  
_-Destiny's bounty-_  
"He looked so funny!" Raph said.  
"Does he do things like that often?" Asked Zane.  
"Heck! He does that all the time! Notice none of us were suprised." Raph was laughing hysterically. After making sure Mikey was gonna be ok, everyone was laughing at how he'd looked trying to do spinjitzu without proper instruction. Everyone except Master Splinter and Sensei Wu.  
"He almost hurled all that pizza he ate!" Donnie said. "His face was greener than usual!"  
"You should have seen him when he laid down in the bed! He was like 'Dude the room is spinning so much, I don't know if I'm gonna throw up...or down...or sideways! But I do know, I'm majorly gonna throw!'" Leo imitated Mikey's voice while trying to suppress extreme laughter. Mikey snuck up behind Leo just then with a water balloon. Leo glanced backwards and saw him. Just as the balloon was about to make contact, Leo pulled out a small dagger and burst the balloon in mid-air. He turned and crossed his arms.  
"Dude..." Mikey stared at the balloon fragments on the ground. "You are good. And just a btw, that's an awful imitation of my voice you have." Leo rolled his eyes.  
"Now that Mikey's better, maybe we can train." Said Nya. "I was kinda hoping to show off some samurai skills." April looked at her.  
"You're a samurai? I'm training with Master Splinter to be a kunoichi." April said. As they advanced down the hall ahead of the group they started discussing the pros and cons of what they did. Jay looked at Mikey.  
"Ya know, we showed you guys spinjitzu, why don't you show us some ninjutsu?" Jay asked. Leo tried to hold in his enthusiasm. He pulled the other three Turtles into a huddle.  
"Me versus Mikey and Donnie versus Raph?" Leo whispered. The other guys nodded. "Us first and you guys second?" Leo asked Raph.  
"Isn't that how we always do it?" Raph clenched his fists.  
"You got it." Said Leo straighting up.  
_-Lord Garmadon's Dark Fortress-_  
"So...let me get this straight." Garmadon said. "Your mortal enemies are...four Turtles and a rat?" The dark lord snickered.  
"Mutants." Shredder waved off the question.  
"Well, why don't we finish discussing this inside?" Asked Garmadon, motioning to his hideout. "I call it, the Dark Fortress." He grinned evily. "I had one just like this in the underworld. And you know how it is. When you have a great design, you stick with it. Now I could probably do the skeletons a favor and they could help, but what's your army?" Garmadon asked. Shredder snapped his fingers and his army of footbots appeared behind him, standing at attention.  
"Like them? I call them footbots." Shredder said. "200. Where would you like them?" Asked Shredder. Garmadon stared at the rows of robotic ninjas behind Shredder.  
"Um...I don't know if I have a big enough-" He started.  
"No matter." Shredder snapped his fingers and the footbots trooped back into the woods. Garmadon opened his mouth but closed it at a wave of Shredder's hand. "They will stay at the camping grounds I have set up. I had expected it to take at least another day to get here." Shredder said. Garmadon was muttering under his breath.  
"Skeletons...if they won't serpentine...stone army?... giant underworld spiders...or maybe 50 of each." Garmadon laughed. "How does 200 of different types of enemies sound? 50 skeletons, 50 giant underworld spiders, 50 serpentine and 50 undestructible stone warriors."  
"I like the idea of skeletons, giant spiders and undestructible warriors, but what is a serpentine?" Asked Shredder.  
"Hang on." Garmadon disappeared inside the Dark Fortress and came back a moment later, closely followed by five slithering figures. "These are the generals of the five serpentine tribes." Said Garmadon. "Skales, the general of the Hypnobrai, the serpents with the power to hypnotize their enemies." He motioned to the blue snake.  
"Ssso glad to finally meet sssomeone asss desssperate asss usss to dessstroy ninjasss!" Skales shook hands with Shredder.  
"Fangtom! General of the Fangpyre, with the power to turn their enemies and other objects into serpents with a single bite!" Garmadon motioned the red two-headed snake forward.  
"Pleasssure," Said Fangtom's first head. "I'm sssure." Finished his second. Fangtom did not shake hands. he merely nodded toward Shredder.  
"Acidicus! General of the Venomarai! With the power to cause confusion and hallucinations with their venom!" Garmadon gestured to the dark green snake. Acidicus said nothing, but looked suspiciously at Shredder.  
"What isss it?" asked Skales looking at him.  
"I don't trussst non-ssserpentine!" Acidicus spat nastily.  
"You trussst Garmadon!" Pointed out Fangtom.  
"Whatever!" Exclaimed Acidicus. "I ssstill don't trussst him!" He crossed his arms.  
"Moving on." Garmadon waved the black snake forward. "This is Skalidor! General of the Constrictai! Strong snakes that prefer to suffocate their enemies over normal methods." Skalidor slithered forward and shook Shredder's hand. His tail suddenly wrapped around Shredder binding his hands to his sides.  
"Thought I'd greet you with a hug!" hissed Skalidor.  
"And finally! Pythor P. Chumsworth, more commonly known by Pythor! The last of the Anacondrai!" The purple, long necked snake, nodded as Garmadon introduced him.  
"What is your special power?" Asked Shredder. Pythor smiled and turned invisible appearing a moment later behind Shredder.  
"Can you sssay, extensssive ussse of ssstealth?" Pythor grinned wickedly and Shredder laughed. He turned to Garmadon. "You have yourself a deal!" He and the dark lord and the five serpentine generals all laughed evily.


	4. Sparring anyone?

**Me: I don't own TMNT or Ninjago. Sorry for any typos. Like I said. I'm lazy.**

_-Destiny's Bounty-_  
Leo and Mikey got into position and so did Raph and Donnie. Leo and Mikey stood up. Leo held up his sword and Mikey pulled out his nunchucks. Leo headed for Mikey and swung his katana. Mikey rolled out of the way. Leo swung several more times and Mikey dodged each one. Mikey charged Leo, who swung his sword around and jabbed Mikey's shell hard. Mikey flipped, sat up, and fell over. Leo smiled. Mikey went and sat down and Leo stood off to the side. Raph and Donnie stood up after Leo's victory. Donnie spun his staff around and pointed it at Raph. Raph jumped out of the way as the staff swung toward his torso. He dodged each swing and snatched the staff out of Donnie's hand. Raph snapped the staff into two pieces. Donnie turned and ran as Raph chased him and beat him on the shell with the fragments of the staff. Donnie went over to sit by Mikey and Leo walked to the middle of the room and unsheathed his other katana. Leo nodded at Raph and he held his swords in position. Raph spun his sai. They charged and each of them blocked the others attack. Raph knocked Leo over and Leo sat up and hit Raph. Leo stood waiting for Raph to recover. Raph spun into a standing position and charged Leo again. One of Leo's katanas spun out of his hand and stuck in the wall. He attacked Raph and made him lose his grip on his sai. He lost one of them and it landed between Donnie and Mikey. Leo and Raph each regripped their remaining weapons and charged again. Raph unarmed Leo and caught his wrist in his sai and flipped Leo over his shoulder.  
"Seriously? That always happens! Why do I never expect it?" Leo complained. Master Splinter smiled.  
"That is why we train Leonardo. To improve ourselves and how we fight." Leo pushed himself to his feet and bowed, then went to retrieve his swords. Raph grabbed his other sai and Splinter gave Donnie a new staff.  
"Thanks Sensei." Donnie bowed and then joined his other brothers on the other side of the room. The five ninjas, April, and Nya were applauding.  
"Man that was cool! You guys were all 'POW HIYA!' and all 'oh yeah'! That was awesome!" Lloyd was going on and on about it. April went over and hugged Donnie.  
"You did great! I've never seen you fight like that!" She said. Donnie blushed. Nya walked over with April and congratulated Donnie and the five ninjas took the others.  
"You taught them well Splinter." Complimented Sensei Wu. Splinter thanked him.  
"Can we eat now?" Mikey asked. Everyone laughed.  
_-Lord Garmadon's Dark Fortress-_  
"Ssslithra would be good...and ssso would Mezzzmo and Rattla." Skales said, suggesting his three best warriors.  
"Fangdam," Said Fangtom's first head. "My brottther," Said his second. "Would be," Said his first. "Wonderful." His second finished. "And ssso-" Fangtom was cut off by Acidicus.  
"Ssshut your other mouth already!" He said agitated. Fangtom held his other mouth shut.  
"Ssso would Fang-Sssuei and Sssnappa." He said. "That makesss eleven."  
"Lizzzaru, Ssspitta, and Lasssha have never faccced defeat." Said Acidicus.  
"Bytar, Ccchokun, and Sssnike are my ssstrongessst fightersss." Skalidor said. "That makesss a total of..." He thought for a moment. "Eleven." He decided.  
"You fool! We had eleven sssixxx warriorsss ago!" Pythor snapped. " We have ssseventeen! We need thirty thhhree more!" Pythor calculated. The generals kept naming their best warriors, soldiers and scouts until the total was 50 exactly. Garmadon kept a running list. Shredder listened patiently.  
"Okay. Skeletons. Kruncha, Nuckal, Bonezai, Krazi, Frakjaw, Whiplash..." Garmadon kept naming them off and writing them down. "There."  
"When shall we launch this attack?" Shredder asked. Garmadon and the snakes exchanged a glance.  
"How doesss asss sssoon asss we get the army together sssound?" Skales hissed.  
"Perfect." Said Shredder.  
_-Destiny's bounty one day later-_  
Leo woke up and stretched. He noticed his brothers still sleeping and tied his mask on quietly, got his katanas and headed to the training room. He battled the dummies and went through the course five times in 10 minutes. He took a water break and then practiced Spinjitzu.  
"Ninjago!" He whispered and spun into a dark blue tornado and knocked down all the dummies quietly. He spun to a stop and began putting them back up.  
"Nice Leo." Someone whispered behind him. Leo whipped around to see Kai still in his pajamas holding his hands in the air.  
"Oh. It's you. Hey Kai." He said and turned back to the dummies.  
"I was wondering if you could show me some of those Ninjutsu moves." Kai said.  
"Me too." Said Cole slipping in behind him. Leo looked up after he stood the last dummy back up. He checked the time on his tPhone.  
"It's 5:00. Perfect timing." He smiled and started instructing the two elemental ninjas.  
"Ok, so what do we do first?" Asked Kai, eager to start.  
"Well, Master Splinter always has us practice basic fighting styles and then some weapons and physical training.  
"Can we start with physical training?" Cole asked. "I like physical training."  
"Sure." Said Leo and started doing pushups. Kai watched for a moment and then joined him. Cole was already at 53 pushups by the time Leo and Kai were at 40.  
"Dude, you must do a lot of pushups!" Leo said impressed.  
"Yeah. You have no idea." Cole started doing them on one hand. Leo stood up and Kai followed. Cole kept doing pushups. Kai crossed his arms.  
"Show off." He said. Leo checked the time.  
"5:30." He reported. " Let's do some weapons." He drew a katana and stood in front of a dummy. "I'm finally getting used to no fingers." He said. Cole drew his scythe and Kai drew his sword and they each stood in front of their own dummy.  
"Ok." Leo said. "Basic weapon maneuvers. Take the dummy down. On my count. 1, 2, 3!" He slashed through the middle of his dummy and sliced off an arm. He back flipped over its head covering it in shurikens and landed on the other side, slicing the dummy's head off. He looked over just in time to see Kai's go up in flames and Cole's fall to the ground in layers. Kai looked disappointed.  
"Sorry Leo. I guess I need a normal katana to do basic weaponry. My fire sword gets out of hand sometimes." He said.  
"It's fine Kai." Leo looked at the burning dummy. "You cut both of the arms off before you set it on fire." He smiled. "That's good." Kai grinned. Leo walked over and examined the remains of Cole's dummy. "Good job." Cole crossed his arms proudly.  
"What are you doing up so early Leonardo?" Master Splinter walked into the room. Leo jumped.  
"Training Sensei." He answered. Master Splinter considered the dummies' body parts on the floor and the weapons in Leo, Kai, and Cole's hands. He then walked over to Kai's burning dummy and bent forward, looking closely at the places where the now severed arms used to be.  
"Very good." Was his only comment. He moved on to Cole's. He examined the pile of canvas and sawdust on the floor. "Hm." He ran his finger along the frayed edges of the fabric. "You need to sharpen your weapon. Judging by this-" He tugged at a long, unraveling string of fabric. "It is dull." He walked over to Leo's last, and examined it closely. "Very clean cuts. Good accuracy with the shurikens. You will not see defeat quickly if at all in battle my son." Splinter smiled at Leo.  
"Thank you Sensei." Leo bowed and started pulling the shurikens out of the dummy. Master Splinter put out the fire on Kai's now blackened dummy. Kai and Cole cleaned up Cole's dummy. The sun began to shine through the windows as they finished replacing the ruined dummies. Master Splinter sat down to meditate. Leo swept up the last of the saw dust and sat beside him and meditated. Kai and Cole exchanged a glance and did the same. That didn't last very long because at 6:30 Mikey bounded into the room.  
"BREAKFAST!" He yelled. Leo opened his eyes and glared at him.  
"Coming." Leo stood up and, followed by Kai, Cole and Master Splinter, walked into the kitchen where the other three ninjas, Raph, Donnie, April, Nya, and Sensei Wu were sitting at the table.  
"Where were you Leo?" Raph asked.  
"Training." Replied Leo.  
"At 5 in the morning?" Raph shook his head. "We are so different." Leo shrugged and sat down.  
"So what's for breakfast?" He asked. "All that training made me hungry."  
"Hmmm..." Mikey stuck his head in the fridge. "Omelet pizza or pizza omelets?" He asked. Donnie marched over to him and pulled him out of the fridge and pryed the eggshell smoke bomb from his hands.  
"Oh c'mon!" Mikey complained.  
"How about eggs and toast?" Donnie suggested, sticking the smoke bomb in his shell and pulling a carton of eggs. Everyone except Mikey, who was still moping about having his prank ruined, agreed. Donnie went to the pantry and pulled out a loaf of bread and started making breakfast. Everyone else sat around the table and talked. Kai, Leo and Lloyd discussed battle strategies, Cole and Raph discussed weight lifting, Jay and Mikey discussed different types of nunchucks, April and Nya discussed ancient martial arts and the two senseis discussed training techniques. Zane watched Donnie cook and made suggestions here and there on how to improve his food.  
"Oh, Donnie, I want scrambled eggs. ok?" Raph said.  
"Ok." Donnie cracked eggs into the pan and started scrambling them.  
"Stop!" Zane took the spatula. "First, break the yolks. Then scramble them."  
"Thanks." Donnie said. Zane broke the yolks and then handed the spatula back to Donnie. Donnie scrambled the eggs.  
"Good job." Zane salted them and helped Donnie put them onto plates. He then quickly buttered all the toast and poured thirteen glasses of orange juice.  
"Order up!" Donnie said and handed the plates around the table, with Zane's help, and sat down. "Enjoy."  
"Hey! This is actually good!" Said Raph. Everyone laughed.


	5. To be continued in part 2

_-Lord Garmadon's Dark Fortress-_  
"Unbelievable." Shredder looked at the army in front of him. "Stone soldiers, giant spiders, skeletons, snakes and footbots."  
"I told you that it would make a good army." Garmadon crossed his top pair of arms and put his bottom pair on his hips. "Now how about a battle plan? Kruncha! Nuckal!" The two skeletons he had summoned came forward.  
"Yes Lord Garmadon?" Said Kruncha.  
"You have a plan, correct?" Asked Garmadon. Kruncha nodded and Nuckal handed Garmadon a piece of paper.  
"This is no plan! This is a list for...your lunch?!" Garmadon and Kruncha glared at Nuckal.  
"Whoops...wrong paper." Nuckal handed Garmadon another piece of paper and tried to take back his lunch list. Garmadon held it out of reach above his head, and read it out loud.  
"Five double cheese burgers, three large fries, a large Cherry soda, and... eight apple pies?!" Garmadon glared at Nuckal and Shredder looked at Garmadon.  
"He is one of your best soldiers?" asked Shredder.  
"He's much better on the battle field. Believe me." Garmadon handed Nuckal back his lunch list. Nuckal snatched it and put it away. Garmadon rolled his eyes and noticed the Serpentine over Nuckal's shoulder. Their mouths were watering hungrily after hearing Garmadon read Nuckal's list. He glared and the snakes immediately stood at attention. Garmadon heaved a sigh and unrolled the other paper. "Much better." He handed the paper to Shredder who nodded his approval.  
"Splinter and his ninjas, and your ninjas and brother as well, will turn themselves over, or fight and lose." Shredder said.  
"And then we will rule the world." Garmadon laughed evilly.  
"No. You will rule the world. I will go back to New York." Shredder tossed the paper back to Garmadon and snapped for his footbots to stand ready. "Are we attacking or not?"  
"Yes. We are." Garmadon glanced at Nuckal and the Serpentine. "And we are not stopping for lunch on the way." Nuckal whistled innocently. Garmadon motioned with his two right arms and started toward the Destiny's Bounty. Kruncha and Nuckal followed, leading the skeletons, Nuckal busily adding to his lunch list. The five Serpentine generals led the four tribes behind them and two stone samurai led the stone warriors. The underworld spiders were scattered among Garmadon's army, and the footbots followed Shredder's lead closely.  
_-Destiny's Bounty-_  
The Turtles, the five ninjas and Nya trained on the training course. April trained in a corner with Master Splinter. Sensei Wu meditated in another corner. Leo and Raph got into a pointless argument over who had done a better job and who had better time on the training course. Raph started punching at Leo and Leo kicked at Raph, defending himself. Donnie and Mikey tried unsuccessfully to break it up and got punched and kicked. Lloyd finally managed to throw them apart using his elemental powers. The two brothers growled at each other and Nya shook her head.  
"You four get into a lot of fights." She said.  
"You think today was bad?" April asked, narrowly dodging Master Splinter's punch. "You should see them back home." Earlier, Leo and Raph had gotten into a fight over what TV show they should watch. Leo had been surfing channels for an hour and finally found which channel Space Heroes came on in Ninjago. Raph had come in half way through the show and changed the channel to watch football. Leo had snatched the remote and turned it back to Space Heroes. Raph took it and switched it back to football. Leo had tried to take back the remote and Raph tackled him. They had rolled on the floor wrestling for at least an hour before Nya and Sensei Wu had come in and stopped them. Later, they had gotten into a heated argument over what to have for lunch. Fortunately, April and Kai had quickly seen a fight getting ready to start and said they would decide on lunch. After that, Donnie and Mikey got into a fight over a video game and then later over the TV. Now, Leo and Raph had turned their backs on each other with crossed arms. Donnie and Mikey watched them for a bit and sighed.  
"You guys fight over such pointless things." Lloyd said.  
"Hmph." Raph rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Sensei Wu's eyes flew open.  
"Hurry! Outside! Bring your weapons!" He said. He grabbed his bamboo staff and ran outside. April flung open her tessen and, followed closely by Master Splinter with his cane, ran after Sensei Wu. Nya ran to her room to change into her samurai suit and Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane ran outside holding their golden weapons. Lloyd grabbed a sword and followed them. The Turtles looked at each other and followed holding their weapons. They skidded to a stop and their jaws dropped. Coming toward the Bounty was Shredder and Lord Garmadon, followed by footbots, snakes, skeletons, stone warriors and giant spiders. Sensei Wu looked grim. Nya, in her samurai suit, ran out and stood with the ninjas.  
"Garmadon? Skeletons? Serpentine? Stone warriors? Underworld spiders? And...and..." Nya trailed off, sounding confused. Leo finished for her.  
"And Shredder and footbots." He stared in disbelief at the army coming toward them.  
"There's no way we can beat all of them!" Mikey was panicking.  
"We can...if we have the right plan." Leo said. "Here's my idea." He studied the army, growing steadily closer. "We take down Shredder and Garmadon. Then we take down the guys leading the skeletons, snakes, and stone warriors. Then the rest of them won't have anyone to take orders from. They'll be completely lost and won't know what to do."  
"Makes sense." Donnie agreed.  
"Yeah, but how do we take them down?" Raph wasn't convinced.  
"However you can." Leo said. The army was still advancing.  
"Uhm...guys?" April said. "Less talk..."  
"We're out of time!" Lloyd yelled and charged at the army. Garmadon and Shredder stayed back and let their combined army attack. The ninjas attacked the serpentine, while Nya and April attacked the skeletons. The Turtles attacked the stone warriors and the two senseis held off footbots and underworld spiders. Mikey spun through a row of stone warriors and stopped in front of Leo.  
"Leo! Dude! Shredder and Garmadon!" He pointed at the two villains. They were giving orders to their armies. Master Splinter came up behind Leo and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Leonardo. Come with me." He said. Leo nodded and Master Splinter led him to the sidelines where Sensei Wu stood with Cole.  
"What is it Sensei?" Leo asked.  
"Remember when the Kraang invaded New York?" asked Master Splinter. Leo nodded. "What did I tell you."  
"'With the world at stake, the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission. No matter what you have to sacrifice, or whom.' But what does that have to do with this?" Leo asked.  
"With this army, the world is at risk." Master Splinter said. "Your mission, is to defeat the Shredder. No matter what." Leo nodded. Sensei Wu turned to Cole.  
"Master Splinter is right Cole. Your mission is to take down Lord Garmadon." He said.  
"Yes Sensei." Cole said. He and Leo turned toward the two villains. Cole drew his scythe and Leo unsheathed his swords. They headed up toward Garmadon and Shredder. Shredder turned to see Leo standing ready to fight. Garmadon turned to find Cole doing the same.  
"Worthless turtle." Shredder unsheathed his claws and went attacked Leo. Leo fought while Garmadon and Cole faced off.  
"Pesky ninja!" Garmadon said and attacked Cole. Cole fought back, using the Ninjutsu skills Leo had shown him earlier that day. Leo, fighting Shredder, spun into a dark blue tornado, taking Shredder by surprise. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the rest of the army retreating, with the exception of the footbots, who lay broken in piles. Leo was satisfied that his plan had worked and he knocked Shredder to the ground and spun to a stop. Cole did a back flip as Garmadon retreated, leaving Shredder and any of his other allies to their fate. Shredder stood up and disappeared under the cover of a smoke bomb. Leo gave Cole a high five and they went back to their friends and family. Leo and Cole described their fights.  
"I got Shred-head with Spinjitzu! He never saw it coming!" Leo said.  
"And I got Garmadon with Ninjutsu!" Cole said. They kept talking about the fight and headed back to the Destiny's Bounty. A cloud of smoke erupted behind Cole and Leo and Garmadon and Shredder appeared and grabbed the two leaders. Kai and Raph, who were standing closest to them, immediately drew their weapons, but Shredder unsheathed his claws and held them at Leo's throat.  
"Make one move, and he's dead." Shredder said. Leo gulped. Raph reluctantly put away his sai, and Kai, at a glance from Sensei Wu, put away his fire sword. The two villains each took out a smoke bomb and disappeared behind their cover with Leo and Cole. The remaining ninjas looked at each other.  
"What do we do now?" Mikey asked, trembling. April drew her tessen. Nya got out a shuriken. Jay, Kai, Zane and Lloyd drew their weapons, and Donnie and Raph did also.  
"We go after them." Raph spun his sai. "We go and get our leaders back."


End file.
